The Magic Sphere: Our Destiny Awaits
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: Many moons ago, the magic orb was believed to have been stolen from Ancient Rome, and was forever mourned over by the Romans. And finally, they had declared war to win back in which what was rightfully theirs. And that is where our story begins...


_**Alright, fellow readers, I know I have been away and not updating for quite a while now, but I would like to introduce my first ever fantasy fanfic to Fanfiction!  
PLEASE review; I would really appreciate your support  
I will rally, if that is what you want to make this story AWESOME! **_

_**The Magic Sphere**_

_**Prologue**_

_Three thousand years ago, on the lifeless, dusty plains of Ancient Egypt, an orb that was said to possess powerful magic was guarded in a surreptitious chamber below the city of Nubia. The orb was the size of a grown man's hand, and beared the weight of delicate tinted glass. _

_Many moons ago, the magic orb was believed to have been stolen from Ancient Rome, its natural possessor, and was forever mourned over by the Romans. And finally, they had declared war to win back in which what was rightfully theirs. And that is where our story begins..._

_The gods had looked favourably over these two armies, as they clashed at the edge of the Nile river...many Romans were injured, even more were killed by the Egyptians, but they had seemed to be reaching onward forever. _

_Overwhelmed, Hatshepsut, pharaoh of the Egyptians had retreated to the magic orb, praying for reinforcements. As if infuriated, the magic orb consulted with the gods and sent the pharaoh across the chamber, charred and twitching madly from the impact of a lightning bolt, favourably possessed by Zeus. _

_With their pharaoh seemingly dead, the Egyptians drew back from the war fested plains in honour to protect their King's corpse, leaving the Romans untenanted. The Romans charged forward, eyes blazing an indication of pure fury. They trampled and tore away the crops and livestock, vanquishing every living thing in the way of what they had come for._

_The Hebrews escaped the town, carrying goods and crying children, and the Roman's left them unharmed for the good of God. They had searched high and low for the magic orb, but wherever they looked in the city of Nubia, not a trace was left for them to track. _

_But a wise warrior, Accius, was the only who had managed to seek out the magic orb, but was quickly outnumbered by Egyptian guards. Having nowhere to escape, the warrior had sacrificed himself to the honour of the orb, but before the Egyptians had the chance to burden this, other Romans joined his side and performed an act of pursuit, allowing the warrior to enter unscathed._

_The magic orb was settled on a red velvet cushion in the middle of the chamber, it's intriguing, neon light glowing brightly as the warrior approached.. The light seemed to grow brighter with every step he took towards it. Accius had never seen such beautiful radiance in his life. _

_But the warrior's knowledge was scarce, for he had reached out to touch the beauty of the magic orb, and swirls of water, fire and lightning infuriated below where it had stood, devouring the orb as it tumbled from the stone column._

_Startled, Accius gasped as flickers of light spat out from the churning beneath him, deflecting off of the chamber's walls and hissing into nothing but burnt scars as they touched the areas of pale skin on his face and arms. _

_Screaming in pain, the warrior snatched his face in his hands and slumped to the chamber floor. His newly formed wounds flickered a brilliant red, and the blood from his limbs was slowly beginning to ooze from the cavities in his skin. The churning in the stone floor seemed to have devoured his favouring, in which had sucked the tone from his body, leaving his skin an even paler from its doing._

_Nothing could have described the warrior's pain, for it was far too unbearable to stand. His body made heavy contact with the cold, granite floor like nails to a magnet, and he gave an ear-piercing scream of pain from the impact. _

_Accius squirmed, struggling to lift himself from the ground. His flesh tingled with every muscle he twitched, causing him to let out a squeak. At this point, he could no longer feel himself from the waist-down. It was as though the whole area of muscle was now paralysed, or for what he had hoped, insensitive. _

_But his fear had only grown stronger, for a thunderous, celestial voice echoed through the underground chamber. The warrior squeezed his eyes shut. _

'_**You imbecilent fool!' **__It screeched. __**'Do you realise what you have done?'**_

_Accius recoiled, frightened by the fury of the telepathic voice. But yet it had sounded oddly familiar. And as far as the gravity would allow him, he lifted his head in the air. 'Odin?' he shouted over the booming thunder. 'I thought you would be happy for the orb to be returned to Rome..."_

'_**Obviously, you could have realised your mistake, Accius..." **__The voice said firmly. __**'You have infuriated its power and sent it scattering across the earth! Now, I must destroy you for your foolishness!' **_

_Overwhelmed, Accius scrambled across the chamber and hid himself in the darkness. But oblivious to his knowledge, the god had easily searched him out, igniting a horrendous spark of lightning to pulse through the warrior's limbs, causing him to twitch aimlessly in the spot. But in longer than twelves seconds, the great warrior was dead, and the churning hole in the centre of the chamber had closed, leaving his corpse in the intolerable darkness..._

_**xoxoxo**_

_**So, how was it? I would love to know how I did with the prologue to this story, and I would really appreciate reviews. They are very precious to me, just as much as I love to hear that readers enjoy my stories!**_

_**~thanks everybody!**_

_**~R&R~**_

_**~Hannah~**_


End file.
